12 Hours
by Double S-presso
Summary: It has been three years since the establishment of the first annual Purge, sanctioned by the US government: for 12 consecutive hours all crime, including murder, is legal. Jane, still recovering from last year's Purge is forced to make her way to safety through the rampant city, this time with Maura at her side.
1. Introduction to madness

Chapter one: Introduction to madness

It was a late Sunday evening at Maura's house. It looked like a Sunday like all the rest but it was definitely not. The clock on the far wall informed Jane that it was six thirty -dangerously close to the time the world as they knew it would change once more.

She turned her attention to the TV just as the weather forecast ended and the broadcaster made his final statement.

''We are less than thirty minutes away from the third annual Purge. Those of you spending the evening home, stay safe. For the rest of you Purge and Purify.''

She sighed, lowering the volume. With the corner of her eye she caught Maura approaching and the clicking of her heels was entirely out of place for the madness that would soon follow.

''Studies show that regular exposure to sounds over 80 decibels can cause permanent hearing loss.''

''Your heels can do that without the TV. Besides, I just turned the volume down.'' The Detective snapped back.

''I'm only looking out of you.'' Maura said defensively. Jane turned to her and stared, without speaking. Korsak's voice saved the Doctor for the very spiteful answer she had been processing, not before she had seen it flash on her face however.

''Dr Isles, your mother is on the line.'' He said, holding up the device.

''Where is she this year, Thailand?'' Jane asked ironically.

Maura's reply was neutral. ''Paris.''

''At least _she_ has options...'' She heard Jane's remark as she picked up, yet tuned it out.

Frankie took his seat on the couch next to his sister, taking the remote.

''Can't you let it go, at least for tonight?'' He asked her gently.

''You of all people should know better than asking me this.'' She said, deeply annoyed as she rose to her feet and headed to the guest room.

She stood undecided in the middle of the bedroom she had not seen in almost a year, staring at the extremely distasteful painting Angela had forced upon the beige walls. How has she entirely forgotten about this?

The knocking was more of a formality, since he entered anyway. ''Oh shit, you here to cry? I'm going-''

''I'm looking at the aesthetic assault our mother committed on Maura's wall.''

He stepped closer, taking a look. ''This definitely does not look consensual to me. I wonder why Maura kept it.'' Frankie half laughed, until he saw Jane's expression. ''I'm not helping, am I?'' She just kept on staring at him, wishing he'd stop talking eventually but it did not seem likely. ''Look, I know you don't wanna be here but it's for the best. It's just one night.''

''This is me, being calm.'' She realised he was going to need some help shutting up.''You, here, not helping.''

''You still want to get out of here? If you do, I'm coming with you, how bad can it be anyway?'' He tried to joke, but then he caught her look.

''You think this is a joke?'' She She half growled at him. ''I've been out there, have you?''

''I think I should go check on Maura... in the kitchen...'' He mumbled, opting to leave than face his sister's rage and his own guilt. He stopped just outside the kitchen door, listening to the sharp whispers of his Sergeant and the Doctor's sniffly replies.

He could almost be certain that what he was hearing was the failure of Korsak's attempt to console the crying woman.

''I don't even know what to do anymore!'' He heard her say.

''You need to give her some space...'' Korsak said passing her a box of tissues.

''I gave her eight months of time-''

''You know what she was doing these months.'' His voice grew just a little stern.

''She's not even past the second stage of grief. She's just stuck in Anger for an entire year, she cant go on like that!''

He knew that it was fruitless arguing with the Doctor on her scientific boundaries of guilt but he also knew there was no way Jane was going to move to Bargaining any time soon. He stood without speaking as she composed herself suddenly recalling that they were coworkers and he had just seen her runny mascara panda look.

''I am very sorry Sergeant Korsak.'' She said as she tried to make herself presentable. ''This is not your fault and it is highly unprofessional of me.''

''I'm just glad she listening to Frankie and is staying here tonight.''

''I know it's wrong but I'm somewhat relieved she didn't find anything, or she might be out there tonight.'' She looked away, walking towards the fridge. He watched her take out a bottle of beer for him and check the oven.

''Don't say things like that...''He muttered, popping his beer open.

''You have to admit the chances of Jane finding anything are very slim.'' She faced him with a challenging eyebrow lift.

''We're talking about Jane, it might take time but she'll find what she's looking for. She found Hoyt.''

''And you saw what happened then, he almost killed her.'' She took their dinner out of the oven.

''And that's why I'm glad she's here tonight. So we can keep an eye on her.'' He helped her carry the roast chicken and potatoes, casting a curious glance at Frankies sudden presence.

''You guys need any... help?'' He stammered. Maura handed him the plates she was carrying and orders to set the table and make a salad before she escaped towards the master bedroom.

''You think she's gonna cry again?'' Frankie asked.

''Possibly.'' Korsak nodded.

The younger Rizzoli peeked over the other man's shoulder as they set the table cloth, seeing Maura climbing up the stairs.

''I think she's heading towards Jane...''

''Uh oh...''

''You think we should...''

''No, definitely not.'' He grabbed another beer and handed it to Frankie. ''This is going to be a long ass night.''

They were surprised to hear Jane huff a very frustrated ''come in.''

Maura was just as surprised when she pushed the door open. She found the Detective sat on the bed, staring ineffectively ahead at the news broadcast, since there was no sound.

''We're getting ready for dinner.'' She offered.

''I know.'' Jane refused to look at her, observing the mute presenter.

''Do you want to join us?'' Maura persisted.

''No.'' She sighed. ''Thank you thought. For dinner. And for letting us stay here.''

''Don't be ridiculous.'' She cleared her throat. ''I know you're mad at me, yet you still haven't told Frankie, have you? He wouldn't insist bringing you here if you hadn't.''

''If i didn't come he wouldn't come either. And this is the safest place in Boston.'' She finally turned to face her. ''I want my family to be safe this time.''

''We're all safe here, this smart house has the most advanced Purge-Specific security system available. All entrances are monitored by a control center to which only one administrator holds the password.'' She realised way too late that she was babbling. ''Will you ever forgive me, Jane?''

The Detective reached for the remote and turned the volume up.

 _This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7 a.m., when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all._

''Okay.'' Maura allowed, when the sirens finished blaring. ''I'll be downstairs if you need anything.'' She let the door close gently behind her.

Jane stood and clipped her holster on. She knew that she should have called the Doctor back but it would have only been a pretense and it wound end up in an argument, like the countless they had the past twelve months. In fact every time they talked resulted in shouting or angry silence.

She would have spent the next twelve hours drinking red bull and watching reruns of the Red Sox entire season, had Korsak's phone downstairs not rung.

Who calls during a purge? She waited until it rung again and then burst outside, looking down at her watch. What could a call seven minutes after the announcement mean?

She saw it plain in Korsak's face. It was not good.

''What happened?'' She felt Maura's eyes on her and for the first time searched her gaze without anger. ''What is it?

Korsak returned his phone to his pocket. He looked at the other two but since neither volunteered...

''As you know all crime is legal during-''

''What is it Korsak?''

''What I'm getting to is that all federal facilities are not guarded by personel tonight.'' He paused, turning to Maura for help.

''He means they called from the FBI, about Hoyt.'' The Doctor came to his aid.

''Hoyt is in Washington.'' Jane cut in. She did not like the pause that followed.

''They...'' She looked down at the weapon on Jane's hip.''They transfered him to an FBI facility in Boston for brain observation.''

''Why didn't they say anything?!'''

''They encountered a temporary black out two minutes after the announcement and when the power came back his cell was empty.'' Korsak rushed to explain.

Jane stared at him.

''But don't worry, we're entirely safe in here, this system is impregnable.'' Maura supplied.

The Detective did not have time to utter her reply. The lights went out.

* * *

 ** _Chapters hopefully to grow in size. Let us know what you think._**


	2. Phantom Intruder

Chapter two: Phantom Intruder

In the pale light of Frankie's mobile Maura recognised Jane's outline, weapon drawn.

''It's just a blackout.'' She said evenly. ''Please don't shoot up my living room.''

''Hello? Blackout? During a purge? With this bastard out there?'' Jane snapped the consecutive and rhetorical questions.

''Even if someone managed to somehow tamper with the lights the rest of the house is wired in different security systems.'' Maura supplied, producing a torch and handing it to Korsak. ''I only have two of these, so please use your phones.''

Jane complied with a measure of surprise in her face, at the fact that it had not occurred to her earlier. ''How sure are you about this system?'' She asked the Doctor. ''How can you be sure it has not been breached?''

''Imagine a group of concentric security walls, increasing in effectiveness as we move towards the centre. Lights and similar electronic devices are protected by the outer wall, the weakest. Even if an intruder managed to breach the first ring of protection the security brain would locate the threat and modify the consecutive security measures accordingly, making it impossible for an outside to access anything beyond.'' She watched the terrified expression in Jane's face. ''All that in the case there is an intruder. Which there isn't.''

''But if-''

''I don't like sentences that start with that word Jane.'' She cut in, much to the Detective's annoyance. ''We should go to the fuse box and just turn the lights back on.''

''You have camera's outside, right? We can easily prove there's no intruder. I'm gonna go check them-'' She made a move towards the stairs but Maura stopped her, placing an unwelcome hand on her forearm.

''You can't access anything without the password.''

''Okay. What's the password?''

''I can't just tell you my password, Jane. The mere essence of a password is secrecy!''

''Maura! If you don't-''

''How about...'' Korsak interrupted. ''You go upstairs with Jane and check the cameras and we'll go to the basement and turn the light's back on?''

Jane huffed her reply. Last thing she wanted was to be alone with Maura at a time like this, but it that was the only way she could make sure Hoyt had not crawled back into her life-

''Let's go.'' She said, yanking Maura' sleeve. ''Where's that thing?''

She followed the Doctor upstairs, inside the master bedroom. She was initially startled when Maura opened the door to her walk in closet but was silenced when she realised there were no clothes inside anymore.

The wall was covered by monitors, showing live images of the street outside, the front door and the perimeter of the house. A computer, opened in a black screen terminal, was seated on a workbench. Maura slid on the lone chair and casting a quick glance at Jane begun punching in a password. She stopped midway and looked back at her.

''What?'' Jane asked.

Maura kept staring until the Detective rolled her eyes in realisation.

''For fuck's sake Maura...'' She turned around and heard Maura type in the rest. Then, as she was about to check back with the Doctor she heard something from one of the rooms inside.

''What's that?''

Maura caught the way she still had not returned her weapon to it's holster.

''Just the printer, someone must've sent in a fax. It's in my office next room.'' She was about to add how often some companies still sent in spam faxes even to this time of technology and internet but then she registered the information on her screen.

At seven sixteen and thirty two seconds a car rolled down the street and seemingly teleported out of view. She replayed the last few frames but came up with only one logical conclusion: The time interval where the car should have been crossing the street was gone.

''And it's not in the least weird someone is faxing you during a purge? Who even faxes nowadays?'' Jane said, raising an eyebrow.

''I don't think that's our biggest problem right now.'' She pointed at the monitor. ''Take a look at this.'' She replayed the footage.

''We're missing like a minute of footage here, is it a glitch or something?'' Jane asked, watching the car vanish.

''More like fifteen to twenty seconds, judging by the speed of the vehicle and the length of-''

''Maura. What does this mean? Can it just happen or is something wrong with your system?''

''There's nothing wrong with my system.'' The Doctor rushed to supply.

''Then someone messed with it. A lot can happen in twenty seconds, someone could climb in or worse-''

The lights flickered on then switched back off. ''What the fuck are they doing down there?''

At the basement Frankie tried the fuse once more, only to watch it pop back down and the lights go out again.

''What are you doing? How hard can it be?'' Korsak asked, walking up to him.

''It's broken, won't turn on.'' He gestured at the box. ''Here, try it yourself.''

He did.

''You're right.'' The larger man grunted.

''You think we're safe in here? In the dark and all...''

''I dunno. Dr Isles says we are, she usually knows what she's talking about.'' He closed the lid of the fuse box.

''I really can't do this again, not after mum...''

Uncomfortable by the younger officer's words, Korsak turned the beam of his torch away. ''It feels like it happened just last week. I'm sorry Frankie, I really liked Angela. She was a great woman.''

''You're right. She was.'' Frankie agreed. ''She was a great mother too. She did not deserve this.''

Korsak was momentarily silenced, bringing back to memory the details of Jane's hospital report. ''Nor did you deserve to find her like that, or spend half a day believing your sister is dead.''

''It didn't sink in you know. That she was dead.'' He explained. ''Not until we found Jane. It hit me at the hospital.'' He looked up as the door to the basement creaked open.

''Frankie?'' Jane's voice called out and he prayed to whatever deity would listen that she had not heard him talk about her or she'd make sure he lacked certain tools to reproduce.

''Down here. We can't fix the fuses.''

''What you mean you cant?'' He heard her swear under her breath. ''Come upstairs, we have bigger problems.''

He reached the top of the stairs faster than he thought he could have. Korsak wheezed behind him.

''What do you mean?''

''Someone might be in the house. I need you two to check the ground floor.''

''What?'' The two men said simultaneously.

''Jane is overreacting.'' Maura assured them. ''We had a glitch in the system, yes it could be due to an outside cause but it is highly unlikely.''

''And you find all this normal?'' Jane gestured wildly around them. ''In the middle of a purge?''

''I admit there is a possibility of someone outside attempting to tamper with the system but there is no possibility of an intruder. The assault would stop at the fist ring of security.''

Korsak watched Jane as she opened her mouth and cut in.

''Despite all that, there's nothing wrong in making sure the house is secure.''

''You heard him.'' Jane said in triumph. ''Me and Fra-'''

''Let's go check the living room Frankie.'' Korsak said.

''Yep.'' Frankie replied, making his exit as quick as possible, Korsak following right behind him, still trying to catch his breath.

Jane, realising that arguing would waste a lot of precious time, sighed and headed upstairs, trusting that Maura would follow.

They made their way down the corridor, after Jane forcefully removed Maura's torch from her hand. They cleared the guest bedrooms rather quickly, knocking closet doors open and flashing their respective lights -Jane's torch and Maura's phone. They were in the middle of clearing the bedroom Jane had been in during the Announcement when they first heard a sound from that floor that did not belong to them.

Maura reached blindly to her left, grasping the first object her hand closed around. It turned out to be an abstract African sculpture that Jane had been trying to throw away for years, and the Detective would have kept looking at her incredulously, had the sound not continued.

She shook her head, approaching the door and waited. The noise had grown into a rhythmic thumping and she kicked it open and aimed at the direction of the sound, clicking the safety off.

She stumbled back, Maura suddenly blocking her way.

''No, Jane. Stop.''

The Detective took hold of her shoulder and attempted to push her back but the Doctor did not budge.

''Maura!''

''It's Bass, don't shoot my tortoise Jane!''

Jane lowered the torch on the reptiles hard shell that kept bumping into the wall.

She sighed. ''Stupid thing.'' She lowered her weapon, not calm enough to holster it yet. ''Should've made you into turtle soup.'' She turned to Maura. ''Is turtle soup a thing?''

''Bass is a tortoise.'' The Doctor corrected, not appreaciating the way Jane kept using the wrong word just to get on her nerves, even though it used to secretly amuse her. ''Well, that solves the mystery.'' She said.

''Doesn't solve shit. Unless you taught your turtle to hack into stuff. In which case I am concerned.''

The mechanical whine brought an automatic reaction down Jane's left arm and her pistol was once again aimed at nothing particular.

''That's definitely not the turtle.'' She said through her teeth.

''No, it's not.'' Maura agreed, following the sound.

Jane pushed her aside with a groan of annoyance, taking lead even though it was Maura's house. The Doctor looked down at the sculpture she held and realised it would not offer better protection than Jane's forty five.

It took a few instances for the flickering red light on her desk to sink in.

''The printer.'' She supplied and Jane stood over it. ''It's just out of paper.''

''And I think I know why...'' Jane said, shining down on the pile of papers the machine had spat at their feet.

She picked up a clear sheet of paper and turned it around. When she did not speak Maura was forced to look at it over her shoulder.

''Watch your step in the dark.'' She read. The phrase repeated over and over, covering the page entirely. She reached for the stack of printer paper she kept on her desk, without taking her eyes of the words, and fed them to the machine. She set the sculpture on the table and she read the address that was stamped on the top of the page. ''You know anyone living there?'' She asked the Detective evenly.

''Catherine Cordell. His last victim.'' She need not say who. Maura knew there was only one man that caused this expression to wash over Jane's face.

''The woman you saved.'' Maura suddenly realised. ''The night Hoyt-'' She saw the next page the machine produced.

She read the new message but it made no sense to her. It sounded like the ranting of a demented mind but when she looked up at Jane she saw the light from her torch flutter around the room, as the hand that held it shook violently.

* * *

 _ **There you go. Let us know what you think.**_


	3. Keep your Head in the game

Chapter three: Keep your Head in the game.

 _She had almost gotten her left hand free when he returned. He wasn't especially tall yet seemed to tower over her, attached to her chair as she was. She only managed to focus on his mask, a perverse cross between Einstein and Joker, a split smile._

 _His voice became clear after a few instances of muffled murmurs._

 _''You're back just in time.'' He looked up at the direction of her half open bedroom door. ''We're all set here.''_

 _''Go ahead.'' Came the disembodied voice. ''Save the grand finale for me.''_

 _''Jane?'' The familiar voice was somewhere behind her. ''Jane, are you alright?''_

 _She would have answered but she ended up chewing the gag in her mouth, letting out a huff of annoyance. She felt her chair being picked up._

 _''Don't worry, you won't miss any of the acting.'' He said, turning her around to face the armchair._

 _Jane saw for the first time the open cuts on her mother's face. Her shoulders strained against the thick rolls of tape that bound her to the chair and she had managed to raise it off the floor by a few centimetres before he pushed her back down._

 _''The sweet old lady was way too bothersome.'' He offered as an explanation. ''Runs in the family I suppose.''_

 _''What do you want?'' Angela urged, raising her cuffed hands.''If you want money-''_

 _''I don't need your money lady. But what did you expect? Two women, all alone, a night like this?''_

 _Once she got free, Jane thought, she was going to take advantage of this years Purge and annihilate the bastard who laid a hand on her mother. She had never expected there would come a time when knowledge of Hoyt's method would come handy._

 _''I'm gonna let you two have a chat now. Or, well, you know what I mean.'' He walked out of her field of vision. ''Be right back.''_

 _She tried to follow him with her gaze, growling through the gag until Angela's voice forced her to look back._

 _''Jane? Jane look at me, we don't have a lot of time.'' He whispering broke through her focus. ''He'll be back soon, you need to get out of here. I know I've always complained about your job but now you have to use all you know. Don't waste time with me, just run.''_

 _Jane offered her protest through the kitchen towel in her mouth. She was trying to twist her hand through the loops of tape that snaked several times around her torso. The idea she would leave her mother behind was an absurd concept and the fact she had asked her to even more so._

 _''Don't interrupt me Jane, you know you'd do the same for your nephew.'' She turned to the opened door to quickly check they were not being overheard. ''You need to get to Maura's, it's the only safe place tonight.''_

 _She knew it made sense, who else would let her in during a Purge anyway? Maura had the best security system of anyone she knew. Tommy would not eve answer the door and he would rightly do so, he had a wife and a son to keep safe._

 _It did not make it any more pleasant, not when she had so loudly and selfishly declined when Maura had asked her to. How foolishly had she thought her gun would protect them better than Maura's money._

 _''I know you're angry Janie, but she's closer than anyone else.'' She had translated Jane's silence correctly for the first time. Angela knew the reason behind her daughter's hesitation:_

 _Maura had processed the facts and come out with a conclusion. It had just not been Jane's conclusion. She herself had never been able to choose sides, Maura was a daughter to her and Jane needed her more than she knew._

 _Jane caught him returning in her peripheral vision and nodded vehemently at her to stop talking. He walked around the armchair until he stood right behind Angela._

 _''Hope you said your goodbyes.''_

 _Jane had not realised what he held in his right hand, hidden as it was behind the armchair, until he raised his hand._

 _Angela felt the pain first, before she looked down and saw the dark stain spreading across her stomach. The knife came down again and again until she heard the glass cover of the coffee table as Jane kicked against it, then the world dissolved into static._

Mama was right, but shame you never reached there.

Maura re-read the note, trying to comprehend the reason behind Jane's terrified expression.

''What does it mean? Jane?'' She pressed, raising the beam of her mobile's flashlight to Jane's face.

''Hoyt.'' Jane said breathlessly. ''He's been behind this all along.''

The only way Hoyt could have known about her conversation with her mother was if he had found out from the unidentified intruder. She had thought she had been guilty enough for all that had happened but apparently she had been wrong: She had never considered she would be so directly responsible. The weight of the thought was almost enough to paralyse.

''Maybe so, but he can't get you here.'' She considered reaching out to comfort her but thought better of it.

''You don't understand...'' She reached the control room before realising the computer had reverted back to it's locked state and she did not know the password. She considered turning back to find Maura but the Doctor had already followed her.

''Jane-''

''Do I need to start typing at random? Just do it already!''

Surprisingly Maura complied, nudging her aside. ''What are we looking for?''

''The camera's outside.''

''Okay.''

She pulled the footage and patiently went through it for any abnormality, yet found none.

''Well?''

''There's nothing wrong and no alarms triggered inside the house.''

''Do nothing?''

''Nothing.'' Maura looked up as the light's flickered on. ''See? The guys already fixed the lights.''

The lights found Korsak looking for spare batteries for his dying flashlight.

''Well, at least that problem's fixed.''

''I always knew Maura was good at fixing things.'' Frankie answered, a second before he heard Maura's eels from above. ''Wait...''

''Doc's up there.'' Korsak informed him. ''Let's go check the fuse box.''

They headed cautiously down the basement, Frankie well ahead of Korsak's heavy puffing. They found it empty just as they had left it, the fusebox untouched.

''I suppose the Doc fixed it from upstairs with her fancy laptop.'' Korsak supplied, watching the nervous way Frankie patted around for his phone. He waited, the device against his ear before he swore loudly and tried again.

''There's no signal in here.'' Korsak said, looking down at his own phone. Frankie headed for the stairs but the senior Detective pulled him back.

''Are you trying to freak her out? Don't go up there with your face like that.''

Frankie spun around to face him. ''You weren't there to see how we found her the last time she didn't pick up the phone.''

Korsak pulled away apologetically, raising his hands in surrender. ''Look, I know, but you're really stressed right now and it's not going to help Jane.''

''If I don't help my sister then who will? Jane did her part, even in the state she was in she smashed a rock on Peter Mathews' skull. It's _my_ job to find his partner.''

''Jane only saw Mathews, we found his mask next to his body, we don't know anything about his partner, besides, that's a matter for another time.'' He kept his voice low, knowing what would happen if Jane caught them discussing this.

''It's a year today since the paramedics found her passed out net to Mathews on their post-Purge sweep. It is exactly the time to talk about this.'' Frankie held his ground stubbornly and Korsak knew better than to disagree with an angry Rizzoli.

''Okay.'' He allowed. ''But cool off before you head upstairs.'' He looked back at the fusebox, wondering if Maura's system was capable of resetting the lights without manual interference.

It could indeed but it certainly had not, because Mayra herself was away from her laptop and trying to find the reason her printer had come back to life, content that Frankie and Korsak had dealt with the fusebox themselves.

She followed Jane down the corridor, trying to catch up with her frantic pace.

''It's probably still printing that message.''

''You're free to stay in your room Maura.'' Jane answered, throwing the door opened. She would have continued the abuse with more imaginative expletives but her gaze fell on the fresh batch of printed copies.

She read the text above the picture, an invitation in bold font.

 _JOIN US._

It took her a minute to recognise the outline of the house in the picture.

''Is that Tommy's house?'' Maura asked, looking over her shoulder.

Jane did not answer her this time. She took one of the copies and stuffed it in her pocket, brushing past Maura.

The Doctor's heels thumped behind her as they descended the staircase.

''Jane?'' She called out. ''Jane? Where are you going?'' She watched her come to a sharp halt at the front door, not due to her words but in realisation that it was password protected.

''Do it.'' She ordered coldly.

''Do what?''

''The password.''

''You can't be serious-''

''You said you're sorry right? This is the time to prove it.'' She slapped her palm on the door. ''I've already lost one person to this madness, I'm not losing another.''

Maura moved to put herself between her friend and the door. ''Jane, I'm not letting you go out there.''

''Let me? Let me?!'' She started pressing buttons on the keypad next to the door, eliciting whiny beeps from the machinery. ''You have no right to stop me Maura, I'm here tonight by choice.''

''Stop doing that!'' The Doctor forced her arm away. ''The system locks down after three failed attempts!''

Jane turned to fully face her. ''Maura, do it now, before Frankie tries to follow me. You owe me, at least this Maura!''

She took a step back as Maura half heartedly punched in the password.

She had no way of knowing who took that picture, or even if it was recent but she could not ignore a clear threat and invitation. She had avoided direct approach of the issue with Maura for months but now she had slipped low enough to use it for her argument. It might have seemed unfair every other night but not this one. She did not feel brave enough to thank her when the door opened and she opted to walk straight through, not looking back in fear she might apologise.

She heard it shut then Maura's heels clicking closer.

She spun around, eyeing the Doctor in her designer skirt and Prada's.

''What the fuck Maura?''

She watched Maura's lips as she uttered her reply but it was drowned in the blaring alarm coming from the house they had just left.

''The fuck is this?!'' Jane shouted over it.

''It was probably triggered by the door-''

Maura attempted to explain but Jane pulled her down on he driveway behind her car before she could protest.

A heavy vehicle drove by, full of excited cheering and loud rock music.

''No! Please!''

Maura immediately recognised the voice.

''Help!''

She tried to rise but Jane tripped her and pinned her down like a linebacker. ''You crazy?!'' She whispered over her. ''You left your fucking brain at home?!''

''Jane it's Annie! She's my neighbor!''

They heard a chainsaw starting then a loud scream that eventually died down in gargle. Jane's weight slid off her slowly as the vehicle drew away, the last riffs of Nirvana's Teen Spirit following along.

''Go back inside!'' Jane gave her a light shove. ''I can't look after you too!''

''I can't!'' Maura said as Jane unlocked the car from their crouching position, trying to open the passenger door while remaining hidden.

''What?!''

''I can't! The door only opens from the inside!'' She took out her phone and waved it at Jane. ''When we're back I'm going to call Frankie and give him my password so he can let us in. But if I call now he's gonna follow you, you want that?!''

''Fuck. Fuck!'' She finally got the door open and peeked over the wheel to check if they were alone, then started crawling to the driver's seat. She looked out the window once more than bent back down out of sight, gesturing at Maura who was still outside. ''Come in, quick!''

''But Annie, I need to go check on her-''

''Doubt there's anything you can do for her Maura, come in or I'm leaving without you!'' Jane warned. She leaned over and shut the passenger door after her, turning on the ignition and stepping on the gas as they drove past Annie's decapitated body.

Maura was halfway through a shocked exclamation when something T-boned them from the left and sent Jane's car flying across the street.

* * *

 ** _It's only going to get worse. We're sorry._**

 ** _lol nope. we're probably not._**

 ** _:P_**


	4. In bad company

Chapter four: In bad company

She suddenly had a close-up of an unfamiliar face, features contorted by proximity.

''Shit.'' The male voice said. ''She's still alive.''

''We'll take her too, then, bring her in.'' Another voice replied.

A reflex made her turn to the right, still trapped under her seatbelt, to find the passenger seat empty and the door open.

''Guys, this is getting out of hand.'' The female voice startled Jane as she reached to untangled herself from the safety belt. She realised something was wrong because her arm did not obey.

''Shut up, Stephanie.'' The previous voice.

She came to once more, staring up at the roof of a vehicle. She turned abruptly to the left, to put a face to the hand on her shoulder.

''Jane?'' Maura whispered, somewhere outside her field of vision. ''Are you awake?''

She could hear loud voices somewhere further off to the left, at least one female and more than one male.

She looked around in her head for a useful word.

''What...'' She stopped at that, disoriented.

''Please don't move.'' The Doctor's voice came through the overload of visual information. ''I believe you have a dislocated shoulder and a concussion.''

She ignored her, reching for her holster, finding out for the second time that her arm was useless.

She saw her then, finally leaning over her to make sure their conversation would not be overheard -though these people seemed way too preoccupied to pay them any attention.

She must have partially zoned out since the last thing she heard was the last part of an incomprehensible sentence.

Then Maura's voice was back.

''You need to stay awake Jane.''

''Thanks.'' She growled half-heartedly. ''I figured I'd take a nap.''

''Be quiet, they'll hear you.''

Jane leaned her head back with an annoyed sound. ''Where are we?''

''Semi-truck, don't know where to though.''

Her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings then settled on her left, where a pair of quite dead eyes stared back at her.

''What the fuck!'' She tried to move away from Annie's head.

''How hard is it to just stay still?!'' Maura pushed her back down on the floor. She looked up at the young woman sitting about three feet away but she did not try to alert the others Jane was awake, so, for now, she was not a problem.

''Who the fuck is that?'' Jane asked, though this time remained wisely still.

''Her name's Stephanie, looks like she's having a breakdown.''

''Sure doesn't look happy to be here.''

''Who would?!'' Maura replied. ''What they did to Annie, what sort of person does that?!''

This is the annual Purge Maura, what did you expect?!'' She tried pushing herself up to lean against the wall. Maura started to voice a protest then realised it was pointless and decided to help her instead.

''It was supposed to make people less aggressive, not this!''

''Rats!'' Jane snapped. ''It made rats less aggressive!'' She tested the mobility of her left arm but there was no sense in repeating something that made her stomach turn every time. ''Besides,'' She said bitterly. ''...it did work, crime rate has dropped, as you well know.''

''The studies showed that after the experiment the population nearly doubled in size. The females were more eager to reproduce and-''

''Looks like your little experiment failed. I most certainly don't feel like reproducing.'' Jane said sarcastically.

''The research centre asked me to conduct this experiment, they didn't tell me it was going to be used as part of a political campaign!''

''Didn't stop you from publicly supporting the new bill after it was announced.''

''I can't do something about it now, can I?'' She reached for Jane's left arm. ''I have to pop that back.''

She already had a firm hold on her arm and so by then it was merely a formality.

Jane huffed, looking at the roof of the van to brace herself but the woman who had been silently staring for the past few minutes spoke.

''Unless you're a shaolin monk you're not going to keep quiet while she does that.''

Jane looked up at her angrily but could not help seeing a point in her words. Just by letting Maura touch her she was barely containing a long string of loud swearing.

Maura released her, turning to face her somewhat startled. ''What do you want from us?'' She asked.

''I don't know.'' She stood. ''Wasn't my decision.'' She pointed at Annie's head that rested a safe distance from them. ''Especially this.''

Jane considered the black haired girl that did not seem fit enough to be of much trouble to them if they decided to run. Then she looked down at Maura's five inch heels ans sighed. Even Stephanie had better chances, now that she thought of it more carefully.

A slender blond parted the blinds to the back side to peek inside. ''We're here.'' She turned to leave but stopped when Stephanie called her back.

''Why are you doing this Kate?''

The blond sighed in mocking exasperation. ''Get it together Stephanie, we all agreed to this.''

''Only Jason agreed to this.''

''Didn't hear you say no either.'' She didn't wait for a reply before leaving this time.

Stephanie turned to Jane, whom Kate had not noticed awake in the semi-darkness.

''Don't let them know you're awake.'' She told her and for once Jane agreed.

''Where are they taking us?'' Maura asked low enough so that only the two of them would hear.

''Jason's dad owns a hardware store.'' She looked up just as the van came to a halt.''Shut up now.''

Maura sunk in the corner as a big man entered from the back but his intention did not seem hostile when he picked Jane up carefully. Stephanie put a hand on his arm to stop him from climbing down.

''Billy I'm scared.'' She turned her gaze pointedly at Annie's head. ''Jason is out of control.''

''You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you Steph.''

''Billy...''

''Jason's my brother, just let him get it out of his system and he'll be fine.''

A voice Jane hadn't heard before came alarmingly close as she dangled between Billy's shoulder blades, praying that these two wouldn't decide to Make out with her in between.

''Stop crying Liam and her the blond out of the car.'' It was male and Jane supposed it was Jason. ''We're out here for you, you could at least be of some use.'' Jason continued.

The man who must have been Liam spoke after an ungraceful nose blowing. ''We weren't supposed to do this to her! She was my girlfriend for fuck's sake!''

''Kate's your girlfriend now, Liam, go help her and stop bringing up the past.''

''You fucking killed her!''

''We killed her.''

There was silence after than and someone passed them by that Jane did not get a chance to see, upside down as she was, but she assumed her was heading to get Maura out of the vehicle.

It was a minor miracle Billy had not yet felt the holstered on her hip, the same holster her injured shoulder had so far prevented her from reaching.

Maura allowed herself to be led by the arm, trailing unbalanced behind Billy. The boy -because he looked more of a boy than a grown man in his oversized sweater and thick glasses- would have looked entirely inconspicuous, had he not still the chainsaw in hand, struggling to hold it up.

''I almost forgot...'' He said, leaning in to pick up Annie's head and tucking it under his arm.

The store, Maura realised, had been exactly the same place she had visited with Angela when she was helping her redecorate. It was, she thought, in sudden clarity, on the opposite direction from Tommy's house. Not only they were in square one but square minus.

The woman she knew as Kate approached Billy from behind, looking over Jane's suspended body.

''Is she still even breathing?'' She asked, jabbing a perfectly manicured finger in her side. ''Or are we just dragging her along?''

Billy mumbled something as he deposited Jane in an empty chair then checked her pulse. ''Yep. Alive.''

''You.'' Kate turned to her, yanking her arm away from a dazed Liam. ''Don't just stand there, come in.'' She pulled her further into the room, knocking several empty cardboard boxes along the way.

Jason entered just after her, setting what was left of Annie on a work bench.

The ease with which Kate pushed her in the left her unattended led Maura to believe all other exits were secured. Her only way out, now, was past every single member of the group, which now seemed highly improbably, especially when Jane looked to have genuinely passed out.

Kate had apparently noticed it too and she decided it was the appropriate time to take hold of Jane's shoulder in an attempt to figure out what was wrong with it.

''This looks weird...'' She said, a second before Jane's working hand wrapped around her wrist, her eyes snapping open as she pulled her down to her.

Kate yelped in pain, trying to get free. She attempted to step back and in her panic succeeded, but the instant Jane's hand was free it locked around her tidy ponytail.

She started wailing, swatting uselessly at Jan's hand but it wouldn't work against the angrily decisive Detective.

It took a sudden hook to the face, courtesy of a quite outraged Jason to separate them. He planting a foot on the side of the chair, sending her to the floor with a thud. Kate fell backwards, suddenly released, and managed to crawl away.

''What the fuck Billy?!'' Jason screamed, landing a kick to Jane's side. ''You were supposed to cuff that bitch!''

Billy looked down at the floor apologetically. ''Come on Jason, she was already knocked out, we didn't need to cuff her too...''

''Hey, stop it!'' Maura tried to lunge forward in an attempt to rescue Jane from further retribution but Billy easily caught her around the waist.

''Don't.'' He said low in her ear, trusting that Jason was too busy with Jane to notice her minor act of rebelliousness.

Fortunately she didn't have to take her odds against Billy because Stephanie stepped in, pulling Jason back by a fistful of his sweater.

''That's enough!'' She told him in a rush of blood. ''Look at her, she's already out of it!'' She circled him, using his surprise to put her body in the way. ''Kate started it!''

''Fuck off Stephanie!'' He said, shoving her back. ''If you don't like it you shouldn't have come with us.''

''Jason.''

''Billy's growl was a surprise to them both, putting an end to that argument.

''Nobody wants you were Stephanie.'' Jason said instead, taking a step back anyhow.

''What are you ever doing here?'' She countered. ''Annie was Liam's ex and Billy is his friend but you, who let you come in the first place?''

''I don't need your permission, Stephanie, Billy is my brother, of course I'd help him.''

Stephanie sighed emphatically. ''I'm going to do something useful and go find a first aid kit.'' She gave him a pointed look before turning on her heel and leaving.

Jane stood. Slowly and with some effort, but stood, tempted to grab Jason by the neck, turned away and distracted as he was, but stopped when she found Maura pinned against Billy's hold and came into the realization she could find her grasp to the holster if she was given some time.

And so, she was content to stand and assess.

She could stand. Probably walk too. Her left shoulder was useless, by now, she had landed awkwardly on it and it had not started out well anyway. The sudden awareness she was in an unfamiliar environment forced the world into focus.

It was due to that awareness that she took a step away from Kate when she saw her approach, stepping out of the swing of what appeared to be a tire iron.

''Your girlfriend's fucking crazy!'' Jane said, knocking the chair down as she back-stepped into it to avoid the next blow.

''Well, fight's fair now...'' Jason laughed, leaning against the wall.

Maura was too busy trying to break Billy's hold on her arm to realise nobody had corrected Jane's statement regarding Kate's relationship with Jason.

''Do something!'' She shouted, hanging off Billy's shirt to get him to move. ''Are you just gonna stand there and let them kill her?'' She watched in horror as Jane kicked the chair at Kate to stop the incoming attack. ''If my friend dies you're an accomplice to murder Billy!''

It seemed to somewhat get through, judging by the small flicker of understanding but it was not enough to motivate him into action.

When the chair that had been Jane's only defensive option did not faze Kate, the Detective had to think of another plan and do it fast, because in the next swing the tire iron caught her in the side and she knew that if she fell she wasn't getting back up.

The last remains of her focus were used in one attempt at attack of her own. The next time Kate swung at her she used her unbalanced momentum to step closed and land an elbow into her nose. For a second Jane thought she was presented with an opportunity for another blow, when Kate let the tire iron drop to cup her bleeding nose and she made a move for her, when she turned around at the sound of Maura's voice.

''Jane! Watch out!''

The chair Jason had grabbed from the floor landed with a thump on Jane's head, sending her back to the floor.

''Are you alright?'' He asked Kate, pulling her hand away to examine the damage.

''Thank you.'' She said, wiping her face and looking pointedly at Liam, who still seemed oblivious of the rest of them, holding tight onto Annie's head.

Jason handed her back the tire iron. ''It's time to finish this.'' He took a step away to give her space.

''What the fuck?!'' Stephanie pushed past Maura and Billy with the first aid kit. ''Kate what did you do?!''

''This doesn't concern you, Stephanie!'' Kate said in outrage, approaching Jane's inert form, but Stephanie moved faster, kneeling next to Jane to check her pulse.

''For God's sake Kate!'' Stephanie watched as Jane started to slowly sit up and she put a hand on her arm to help her.

''Get out of the way Stephanie!"' Kate warned.

''I always knew you were a bitch Kate, never thought you were a killer though.'' Stephanie said, tilting Jane's head up to inspect the fresh cut above her eye. She never saw Kate swing at her, not until the tire iron caught her on the side of the head.

The only reason the next blow clipped the concrete instead of Stephanie's head was Jane's hand that grabbed the collar of her blouse and dragged her a few inches away. She knew she could not move either of them any further away from Kate but the tire iron never completed its arc, held high above Kate's head in Billy's large hand.

He maintained his hold with ease, looking down. ''Stephanie?'' He called out, patiently waiting for an answer.

''Let me go Billy!'' Kate complained, trying to pull her arm away.

''Leave her alone Billy, she didn't do anything wrong.'' Jason cut in, pushing Maura, who had suddenly been left unattended, aside. ''Stephanie's fine.''

''Shut up Jason.'' Billy said in a low voice, angry for the first time.

''She had it coming.'' Kate spat, continuing her futile attempt to move away from Billy, who promptly shifted his attention to her and proceeded to slap her across the face, then abruptly let her go, causing her to tumble nose first on the floor.

Billy leaned over and Jane could see in his face that he had instantly regretted his lash out. Jason, however, did not give him time to help Kate up or at least apologise. He was behind his older brother in a flash, planting the screwdriver he had grabbed from the counter top on the back of his neck.

The big man went down without a sound. In retrospect, Maura thought, Jason had been extremely lucky, or perhaps deadly unfortunate. He had most likely severed the spinal chord by accident and killed Billy instantly.

Jane lost her hold on Stephanie as the younger woman was suddenly revitalized by panic.

''What did you do to him?!''

Maura knew just from the look on Jason's face that this was not the outcome he had expected. She thought of pretending to check his vitals, even though she knew that he was, without a doubt, dead.

Jane's voice, somehow rising above Stephanie's wordless sobbing caught Maura's attention and she suddenly saw that the Detective was not much closer to her than she'd thought.

''Everybody stay where you are.'' She held her drawn weapon up, letting her hand hover over Kate's head as she still lay on the floor, trying to stop her nosebleed. ''Maura, let's go.''

The Doctor felt Jane back-step into her, pushing her with her body towards the door. She moved away from Jane in a sudden decision, lunging for Stephanie.

''If you want to leave you need to do it now.'' She told the crying girl, tugging her sleeve, thankful than in her shock she was allowing herself to be led. She was also thankful that Jane had yet to complain, waiting for them both to get behind her before she commenced their retreat.

''Wait!''

Liam, who had finally grown aware of his surroundings, stood, after carefully placing Annie's head on the floor. ''Wait for me!'' He called out in desperation. ''Stephanie, please!''

Jane did not have time to point the gun at his direction, Jason was by far faster, grabbing onto Liam's right arm.

''Oh, but you're staying with us, Liam.'' Jason said, sparing a look at Kate who had come to help him hold Liam back.

It was Maura who tugged at Jane this time. They needed to go and they needed to go now. Jason had lost any sense he might have had before. Billy's murder seemed to be the equivalent of the trigger than send many serial killers on a psychotic killing spree.

''After all, we're all here for you, Liam.'' Kate continued. ''And it's time you paid us back.''

''Lets go.'' Maura said in Jane's ear, pulling Stephanie by the arm out the door and into a narrow corridor.

Last thing Jane heard before finally turning around the corner to follow Maura, was Liam's high pitched scream.


End file.
